


Prompt Nine; Body Swap

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Attempt at Funny, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: “It appears that anatomically I have changed into Marshall’s appearance,” He pinches himself and his face morphs into the grotesque beastly form that Marshall takes when he was angry or…Hungry.Body Swap Time.





	Prompt Nine; Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing with this but it exists.

In a weird twist of events, Prince Gumball had managed to… Shift into Marshall? Patting down his new form, his fingers barely scraped across the surface of the skin, he was a scientist above all else. Even if… No, he needed to focus.

 

“It appears that anatomically I have changed into Marshall’s appearance,” He pinches himself and his face morphs into the grotesque beastly form that Marshall takes when he was angry or…Hungry.

 

A loud bang echoes through Gumball’s lab as he…His body storms into the room, his normally nonchalant face screwed into anger.

 

“What the hell did you do? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Lowering his gaze at the direction of Marshall’s glare or is it his own glare? He had reached the groin area during his inspection.

 

“Oh,” he lost the composure to speak because there was with his hand on Marshall’s groin while he was looking at himself but not himself.

 

It even left him confounded.

 

“I was seeing if –“

“If my body got hard-ons? Because news flash, it does.”

 

Both began to turn flushed under the outburst, the higher pitched voice of Prince Gumball saying something so… Sexual. Unusual for both.

 

Self-fulfilling prophecy or an unfortunate coincidence, Marshall’s body was, in fact, responding to the rogue touch and hardening beneath his fingertips.

Gulping, Prince Gumball as Marshall turns away, hiding his face beneath his hands. He was after all, too focused on his work to, to be this. Responsive.

What was he going to do?


End file.
